


Mr. Dressup

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Drabble, Fashion & Couture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: H is for Hat!
Relationships: Illia & Yusri Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Mr. Dressup

Illia was curled up on the sofa in an oversized t-shirt and flannel plants when Yusri emerged for the day. He was already dressed in one of his trademark suits, this one a deep violet, and paused to adjust his cuffs as he passed the hall mirror. She didn't know how he had the energy.

"What do you do if you want to *really* get dressed up," she asked.

"Well…" He grinned and disappeared back into his room. When he re-emerged, he was sporting a perfectly angled navy fedora whose band matched his pocket square. "It's all about the accessories!"


End file.
